witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
John Chimu
John Chimu is a detective of Manhattan in 2097, appearing in Tales of the Witchblade. Biography The First Murder In 2097, John was tasked with first murder case in six years. When Chimu comes to his first crime scene, he's met by a volunteer forensic discovery team member, Esther Dannen stops him, not knowing he is a cop. Danne was expecting a different cop to handle the case, a notable detective named Kenneth Pezzini, who has dealt with murders cases before they completely disappeared. Chimu explains that Pezzini is offworld for three weeks. Going through the scene, Chimu learns that the victims name is a Geoffrey Kuhn, a behavioral psychologist, whose missing his eyes, ears, nose, mouth and hands. Esther reveals that there is another dead body belonging to Getz Muller, Khun's secretary. Muller was murdered after he had sex with the killer. Chimu gets sick of the scene and just requests that a written report be given to him and leaves the scene. Later that evening, Chimu places an anti-age treament patch on his arm while contemplating on the case. He asks his home computer to locate someone who can help him with his first murder case. The computer selects Kenneth Pezzini, but Chimu said he needs someone who is a day away. The computer selects a woman who lives in Downtown Manhattan who had helped the police solve mystery slayings before. Chimu gives a worried look as he gets the information of the woman. Journey to Downtown In the morning, Chimu meets with his native guide who takes him to Downtown. While on route, Chimu takes a look at the information regarding Selena Lauren. He finds out that Selena Alice Lauren is a former intelligence agent before the Days of the Acceleration. She dealt with transcontinental career killers that Federal Intelligence used to handle, but this caused her to lose herself and go crazy. She quite the force, only to be discovered six months later making homemade porn films packed with subliminal messages. She was arrested for coercion of men to do illegal acts using narcotic therapy. She vanished after that and later was spotted in Downtown New York where she joined other people who doesn't want to be part of the New World, but are free from arrest and extradition. Suddenly, his native guide is killed by a projectile. As his car crashes, Chimu is confronted by a group of men, wearing black and heavily armed. Chimu decides to hide in an alley way as the men open fire on him. He manages to hit his burning car, which causes an explosion, killing the attackers. In the alley way, Chimu is approached by an attractive woman wearing animal fur, which disgusts Chimu. Before he can do anything, the mysterious lady overpowers him and bites Chimu's tongue with her snake-like tongue causing him to lose consciousness. He wakes up in a hostel like place, with naked people lying around with strange alienesque tentacles in their head. The tentacle begin to detach itself from each person as Chimu readied himself to leave the place. Suddenly Selena walks into the room. She said she is interested in doing the case if he will guarantee her safe passage and no persecution be given to her while the case is ongoing. Chimu reluctantly agrees and sets his computer to do Selena's request. While doing this, he notices the tentacles returning to the gauntlet on Selena's hand. Chimu recognizes Selena's gauntlet as the Witchblade. He read about it in one of the things from the police files before the Days of the Accelaration. Selena doesn't answers about the Witchblade, but mentioned they already have to move as her link to her people is now closed. They will now awaken and it may spell trouble to them. The two leave as the people began to wake up asking Selena not to disconnect. Teaming up with Selena John brings Selena to the murder scene of Geoffrey Kuhn and his secretary Getz Muller. After inspecting the scene, Selena smokes a cigarette, which displeases Chimu and reveals that this isn't the work of a serial killer. Selena explains that it's a revenge killing as it's too cold, deliberate and specific to be a serial killer's job. She then directs her focus to the secretary's corpse. The second corpse puzzles Chimu as the victim had sex with the killer. He questions Selena if the killer was the victims girlfriend or close friend. Selena denies this, explaining, that death is the great aphrodisiac. The killer had sex with her victim because of the murder and she then killed him because, he either was a witness or maybe because she felt like a black widow. Selena then proceeds to seduce Chimu and have sex with him. During the sexual intercourse, Selena connects her Witchblade tendril to his head. Later Chimu questions as to why she connected with him. Selena evades the question, asking him if he didn't like it. Chimu answers that he didn't, but he would like to do it again. Selena tells him, that they might as well as he probably already knows who made the killings. Chimu is confused as he has no idea, who the killer is. This amuses Selena and she reveals that Kuhn was a member of Sustain team, the people responsible for creating the age retardant. Once Sustain was fully developed, the team chose to drop below the publicity horizon. They names were never revealed, except to intelligence. As Chimu activates his comms, he's informed that there was another killing. The victim is Andrea Tyler an one hundred twenty-three year old geneticist. After hearing this, Selena reveals that she was on the Sustain team too, Tracking Down the Killer At the murder scene, Selena explains that taking the victims hands, eyes, tongue, nose and ears are the killer's point. She then reanimates Andrea's corpse with help of the Witchblade, which sickens Chimu. Selena proceeds to ask Andrea, who killed her. Andrea reluctantly answers that it was Esther Dannen, the first test subject of Sustain. Chimu recognizes the name as the volunteer forensic discovery team member, he met earlier. He tells the officers the find her immediately. Chimu then threatens Selena with his pistol and forces her to tell him the whole story, regarding the Sustain team. Selena reveals that there were five people on the Sustain team, and five human testbeds. Esther Dannen was the first, and the worst. During the early days, the Sustain dosage were hundreds of times what people take today. Dannen appeared to die under that dosage and the corpse was placed in storage, where it stayed for three years. In reality it was a Sustain induced blackout, that lasted three years. During the entire time, her mind was awake, locked in a black prison of complete sensory deprivation. Selena continues, telling that Dannen, like the other four test subjects, including Selena herself, were psychopaths, taken from prison. At some point, Dannen managed to escape from her prison and sought revenge against the scientists. With a new identity as a police forensic scientist she started to hunt down the scientists, one by one. Selena also adds, that Dannen takes her victims appendages in order to show them what she went through, while being in complete sensory deprivation. As she tells this story, Selena by using the Witchblade, takes Chimu's gun from his hands and destroys it. She then proceeds to kiss him. Together with Selena, Chimu goes to Dannen's apartment. As they enter the apartment, they confront Dannen. Dannen reveals that she manages to kill another scientist, Rajiv Siva, while they were searching for her. The woman decides to peacefully give herself in for the corrective therapy. Chimu instead shoots her in the head. Knowing that Chimu now faces corrective therapy, Selena offers to join her in Downtown. Understanding that he's now under the influence of Selena and overwhelmed with all the violence he witnessed, Chimu decides to take his own life. Personality John was very inexperienced detective, having never investigated a case related to a murder or any other violent crime. His also impatient as he refused to wait until a more experienced detective would come back from his vacation. This lack of experience also made him vulnerable to being swayed by Selena's influence, which in the end caused his ultimate death. Although lacking experience, John was quick to react and adapt to dangerous situations. When he was confronted by a group of heavily armed attackers, John was able to take them out by shooting his damaged car and letting the ensuing explosion to take care of them. Gallery Chimu4.jpg|Chimu coming to his first murder scene. Chimu26.jpg|Chimu attacked by unknown attackers in Downtown. Chimu27.jpg|Chimu taking down his attackers. Chimu29.jpg|Chimu attacked by a Mutated Woman. Chimu31.jpg|Chimu waking up in a hostel. Chimu33.jpg|Chimu inspecting his bitten tongue. Chimu8.jpg|Chimu seduced by Selena. Chimu10.jpg|Chimu inspecting his wound, received from Selena's Witchblade tentacle. Chimu36.jpg|Chimu committing suicide. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Comic Deceased